


Where the Door Is Always Open

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another move, the boys add some personal touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Door Is Always Open

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by elizacakeEliza, written to U2's "Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own" on repeat.

"So this is it," Yunho says, standing at the entryway to their new apartment and trying to adjust to the idea that this is home now.

"It's bigger than the last place," Junsu says. He, Yoochun, and Changmin did the walk-through while Yunho and Jaejoong were at the hospital for their latest check-ups. That's given them a few hours' headstart to get comfortable, and it's not as though they were at the last place all that long. Yunho guesses it has to be the reason for this move that makes it harder.

"What do you think, Boo?" he calls out to Jaejoong, who just shrugs and continues walking around the apartment, closing all the blinds. The fans haven't found them yet, but it doesn't look like Jaejoong's taking any chances.

Yunho remembers when Jaejoong was the one who would open the blinds and smile, step out onto the balcony and wave at the fans below. As long as there's distance maintained, Jaejoong's been more than happy to bask in the attention of their fans.

Yunho's used to being part of that distance, to being the one to stand between the world and Jaejoong, between the world and his band. Now crowds make him anxious and, without hesitation, Jaejoong's reversed their dynamic. When they were leaving the hospital, Jaejoong snarled over the shoulder of one of their body guards at a fan who was pushing too close to Yunho, "Get back!"

Jaejoong's not waving or smiling anymore.

Yunho can just imagine what their couples fans think of the change, can just imagine the hell Cassiopeia is making of life for the anti-café. He imagines it, but he's honestly never cared less what the fans think, what the media makes of any of it. He's done his best to cater to both, and look where it's gotten him.

Yoochun's silently helping Jaejoong with the blinds and Changmin's playing his video game with the kind of jerky, violent movements that indicate he's in a mood. Junsu's smile is gone, now that he's not thinking about maintaining it, waiting to see if anybody needs him before he retreats into his workroom and loses himself in the music.

Look where it's gotten all of them.

"You going to sit down, hyung?" Junsu asks, and Yunho realizes he's been standing in front of the door, staring off into space. He steps forward, opens his mouth to answer, but Jaejoong comes back then.

"Bedrooms are this way?" Jaejoong doesn't wait for an answer before taking Yunho's sleeve and tugging him down the hall. Yunho looks back to see Junsu's been commandeered by Yoochun, who's steering him toward the couch. No help from that quarter.

"You tired, Boo?"

"The doctor said you should rest. I think this is us." Jaejoong opens one of the doors off the hall, steps into a room with two beds. Bambi's on one of them, which makes Yunho smile. Smiling barely hurts at all now, and since Jaejoong's doing less of it, Yunho's trying to do more.

He steps around Jaejoong, reaching out to hook a finger in Jaejoong's waistband and tug him along. Sits down on the bed adorned with Bambi, and looks up at Jaejoong, standing between his spread thighs. "You're supposed to rest too. I heard."

"I'm not tired."

This is the kind of smile that does hurt, a bit, but it's worth it for the way Jaejoong's nostrils flare, the way his eyes go dark and liquid. Yunho reaches up with his other hand, starts unbuttoning Jaejoong's pants. "Good, neither am I."

"Door's still open," Jaejoong points out, but he's not pulling away, his fingers sliding into Yunho's hair. He's gotten in the habit since the stylists started having Yunho grow it out, and Yunho sincerely hopes the stylists won't be too upset if he never lets them cut it again.

"So the others will get an eyeful if they come down here. They should know what to expect by now."

Finally, Jaejoong's lips curl up a little, and Yunho willingly lets go when he bends down to murmur in Yunho's ear, "You think that would stop them? You're forgetting we live with perverts."

"True," Yunho murmurs back, taking Jaejoong's face in his hands and turning until their lips are almost touching. "So close the door already, if you don't want company."

"Maybe in a minute."

Jaejoong kisses him then, careful, controlled, and for a moment he's angry--he's not suddenly breakable, dammit! But then he feels that smiling curve still there, and realizes Jaejoong is provoking him. Teasing him.

Trusting him not to be too broken for this, the way they've always trusted each other.

He puts his arms around Jaejoong's waist and falls back onto the bed, carrying Jaejoong down with him. He carries through on the move, rolling until he's on top, and then he kisses Jaejoong the way he wants it, messy and deep. And okay, he has to pull away a little sooner than he'd like, because even Jaejoong under him doesn't make _that_ pain go away.

Jaejoong stares up at him for a long, silent moment with a tiny line between his brows. Yunho starts to worry he's about to get full-on "umma" treatment, which is so not what he wants. Instead, Jaejoong shifts around a little, reaches behind his own back to pull out a small stuffed deer, frowns at it, then bounces it off Yunho's temple.

"Hey!"

"He was poking me in the back." Jaejoong shifts again, and Yunho forgets all about small stuffed deer. "Are you going to get the door, then?"

Door. Right. "Maybe in a minute."

Jaejoong laughs at that, stops on an indrawn breath when Yunho gets his hand under Jaejoong's shirt and pressed against warm skin. Jaejoong's gaining back the muscle definition he lost when he first damaged his knee. In his more poetic moments, Yunho takes it as a sign of hope. Right now, he just takes it as hot, solid and sleek against his palm.

Jaejoong draws him down for another kiss, and this one isn't careful. It'll be up to Yunho to say when, if he wants to.

Behind him, Changmin drawls, "Is this a private party, or can anybody join?"

"Yeah," Junsu pipes up. "You did leave the door open."

"Told you," Jaejoong says against his mouth. "Perverts."

Yunho has to laugh a little. "I don't think we're all going to fit on this bed."

"We moved Changmin in with us and rolled out the futons in the third bedroom," Yoochun offers, close enough now to have heard that. "The secret room has been re-established. Of course, if it's just Jaejoong you want right now...."

Yunho turns his head enough to see Yoochun smiling softly at him. Yoochun's eyes are even softer, wide and worried, and Yunho can't help but respond to that look, lifting one hand from Jaejoong to touch Yoochun's face, to draw him in for a kiss. And this is what he needs to feel at home, space and safety for the five of them to do this.

He pushes himself up off the bed, and Yoochun helps him pull Jaejoong up. Then he's turning around into Changmin's arms around his waist, Junsu's mouth on his cheek, Jaejoong pressed against his back with Yoochun behind and three of them guiding two of them down the hall, into the room that's their secret heart.

"Welcome home," Changmin whispers as they all tumble down together, and Yunho gives him a smile too, followed by a kiss.

So it is.


End file.
